Jason Isaacs
Jason Isaacs (1963 - ) Film Deaths *''Dragonheart (1996)'' [Lord Felton]: Hit in the back with an axe by Dennis Quaid. *''Event Horizon (1997)'' [D.J.]: Slashed to death at the end of a struggle when the posessed Sam Neill cuts him open (we only see his reactions) and then dissects him off camera. His disembowled body is later seen suspended by wires and hanging chains when Laurence Fishburne discovers him (after seeing the initial attack on camera). *''Divorcing Jack'' (1998) [Cow Pat Keegan]: Killed in an explosion in his car by a bomb planted in a briefcase. *''The Last Don II'' (1998) [Father Luca Tonarini]: Shot to death by gangsters. *''St. Ives'' (1998) [Alain de Keroul de Saint-Yves]: Stabbed to death. *''Soldier (1998)'' [Mekum]: Killed in an explosion (along with Mark Bringleson and K.K. Dodds) when a nuclear bomb goes off as he tries to defuse it. *''The Patriot (2000)'' [Colonel William Tavington]: Stabbed in the throat with a bayonet knife by Mel Gibson, after having first been stabbed in the chest. *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) [''Basilisk]: Having a double role in this film as both Lucius Malfoy and the voice of the basilisk, he dies as the latter after being stabbed with a sword by Daniel Radcliffe. *''Peter Pan'' (2003) [Mr. Darling/Captain James Hook]]: Playing a dual role, "Captain Hook" is eaten by a giant crocodile. "Mr. Darling" survives the movie. *''Elektra'' (2005) [DeMarco]: Stabbed in the back with a sai when Jennifer Garner throws it through the back of his chair. *''Green Zone (2010)'' [Major Briggs]: Shot repeatedly by one of Yigal Naor’s bodyguards/assassins (possibly Said Faraj) while Jason is fighting with Matt Damon. *''Abduction (2011)'' [Kevin Harper]: Shot in the back and neck by Nickola Shreli as he is kneeling by a dying Maria Bello, while Taylor Lautner looks on in shock. His body is later seen when a bomb destroys their home. *''Cars 2'' (2011; animated) [Siddeley/Leland Turbo]: Voicing a dual role, "Leland Turbo" is crushed (off-screen) into a cube by a compactor; we see him transmitting a message to Finn McMissile (Michael Caine) before shutting it off. "Siddeley" survives the film. *''A Single Shot (2013)'' [Waylon]: Shot in the head with a sniper by Sam Rockwell while holding Ophelia Lovibond hostage. His body is shown afterwards. *'[[A Cure for Wellness (2017)|''A Cure for Wellness (2017)]]' [''Dr. Heinreich Volmer]: Lodging a shovel in his head by Mia Goth before falling into the pool where he got eaten. *''Look Away'' (2018) [Dan Brennan]: Has his throat slashed with a scalpel by India Eisley. *''Hotel Mumbai (2019) '[Vasili]: Shot in the head by Amandeep Singh. TV Deaths *Inspector Morse: Cherubim and Seraphim (1992)' [''Dr. Desmond Collier]: Killed in a car accident after someone cuts his brake line and sabotages his engine (his body is later seen when John Thaw examines his car). *''Highlander: The Series: The Lady and the Tiger ''(1993) [Zachary Blaine]: Decapitated with a sword by Elizabeth Gracen while Jason is fighting Adrian Paul. *''Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Siege of the North, Part 2'' (2005; animated) [Admiral Zhao]: Drowned when the Ocean Spirit Laa pulls him off a bridge and underwater in retaliation for slaying the Moon Spirit. *''Star Wars: Rebels: Fire across the Galaxy''Star Wars: Rebels (2014, animated)(2015; animated) [Grand Inquistor]: Commits suicide by falling down the destroy reactor after being defeated by Kanan Jarrus (Freddie Prinze Jr.). He later returns as a vision to Kanan and promotes him to Jedi Knight, then holds off against the Seventh Sister(Sarah Michelle Gellar) and the Fifth Brother (Philip Anthony-Rodriguez). Notable Connections *Mr. Emma Hewitt. Gallery Hook's death.png|Jason Isaacs' death in Peter Pan Isaacs, Jason Isaacs, Jason Isaacs, Jason Isaacs, Jason Isaacs, Jason Isaacs, Jason Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by disembowelment Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by gutting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:People who died in a Highlander film Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Actors who died in Paul W.S. Anderson Movies Category:Actors who died in Roland Emmerich Movies Category:Actors who died in Gore Verbinski Movies Category:Death scenes by car bombing Category:Marvel Stars Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Horror Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:War Stars Category:Actors who died in Paul Greengrass Movies Category:Actors who died in John Singleton Movies Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Harry Potter Cast Members Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Batman cast members Category:Actors who died in Rob Bowman Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Actors who died in Mel Gibson Movies Category:Actors who died in Martin Campbell Movies Category:Sport Stars Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Pixar Stars Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Actors who died in a Rob Cohen Movies Category:Death scenes by shovel Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Empire Award Winners Category:Death scenes by bodily slicing Category:Death scenes by bodily ripping Category:Death scenes by bodily crushing Category:Animated death scenes Category:Stage Actors Category:Cars Cast Members Category:People who died in a Cars film Category:Mystery Stars Category:Space Stars Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Entourage Cast Members Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Hitman Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Dean Devlin movies Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Jewish-British actors and actresses Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Lee Tamahori Movies Category:Dark Crystal Cast Members Category:Gotham Awards Nominees Category:Why/Whodunit Stars